Surprise
by Astrid200213
Summary: Kanan is a cop, Hera is a stay at home mom, and their two children, Zeb and Sabine, attend the local high school. Towards the end of one of Kanan's shift, he is sent out on a call that changes their lives forever. What will he find and how will it change things? Read to find out! This idea is from Harmony, someone who reviewed one of my stories. I do not own Star Wars Rebels.
1. Chapter 1

Kanan POV

It was almost the end of my shift when command sent me to check out to check a domestic dispute. As soon as I pulled up at the scene I could already hear the screaming, yelling, and crying. I slowly made my way to the door, and began pounding on the door. Before I entered the house, I called for reinforcements. Unsurprisingly, no one came to the door, so I attempted to open it. Unfortunately, it was locked, so I was forced to kick it down. I made my way into the house with my gun in front of me. Once inside, I began heading towards the yelling. The house was absolutely disgusting. There was trash and clutter everywhere and the house was very run down. Eventually, I came up on a makeshift kitchen and found the source of the yelling. A man was yelling at a young woman who was cowering on the ground. The man had a metal pole in one hand and a gun in the other. He had obviously been hitting the woman with the pole and seemed to be planning on shooting her. Fortunately, the man had not yet noticed my presence, so I decided to make my move. I slowly moved closer to him, but just when I was about to put my gun in his back the floor creaked loudly. He whipped around, but he kept the gun aimed at the woman. He realized what was going on and quickly grabbed her. Before I had a chance to react, he had her in a choke hold with a gun to her head. I kept my gun aimed at him and said "Its over let her go. You are only going to make this worse for yourself." He laughed and said "I don't think so officer. I am in control here." Just then two more men came out from the next room over. I put my hands up and said "Okay I'll play by your rules". He threw the young woman down and she tried to crawl away, but he shot her before she had the chance. As soon as the gun went off, sirens began to come closer. The two men ran to the window and looked outside. When they saw the cop cars pulling up they took off towards the back of the house. The man began to panic and tried to take off as well, but I shot him in the leg. More officers came rushing in and swiftly cuffed the man. I ran over to the woman and felt for a pulse. She was still alive, so I called for EMS. More officers came from the back of the house with the two men in custody. They were all escorted out and I began trying to save the woman. The officers brought in a first aid kit, so I began applying pressure to the wound with gauze. Thankfully, EMS arrived shortly and they loaded her up and took her to the hospital. Since the situation was winding down and my adrenaline was fading away, I became more aware of my surroundings, and the faint sound of crying. The other officers had not yet had time to sweep the house, so I took it upon myself to look for the child. I carefully made my way through the house by following the noise. I came up to a room that was padlocked shut. Some other officers came up behind me and called for some bolt cutters. We used them to cut the locks off of the door and I cautiously entered the room. The smell that assaulted my nostrils as soon as I entered was atrocious. A small child was chained to the wall in the corner surrounded in its own filth. I walked over and began speaking softly to the child. It backed away and cowered into the corner, but I was going to get it out of here. The child turned to look at me and I saw the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. As soon as the child realized I was not going to hurt him, he reached out with a little hand. I smiled and cut the chains off of him. He got up and came closer, so I picked him up and made my way out of the disgusting house. Whenever we got outside an officer came up to me and said "She didn't make it, sir" I grimaced and said "Well little one, it looks like I'm all you have left". He looked up at me with fearful eyes and whimpered. I sighed and took him to the waiting ambulance. They took him to the hospital and I followed close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanan POV

Whenever we got to the hospital, I followed close behind the young child. They took him into the emergency room and immediately hooked him up to some IVs. The child was obviously malnourished, so they wanted to get him started on some fluids while they started checking him over. I had never seen a case of abuse and neglect as bad as this one. His hair was matted together and it needed to be cut, his clothes were tattered, his bones were prominent, and he was very tiny.

A few hours later the doctors came back into the room. They had already treated the wounds that were visible and now it was time to try and talk to the child. The doctors began asking him simple questions, "What is your name? How old are you? What are your parents names?". The child refused to answer them and instead curled into a ball and began whimpering. I figured he might talk to me, since he had at least seen me before. I walked over to the bed slowly and sat down. I motioned to the doctors to back off. They left the room and I reached out to the child. He rolled over to look at me, but he flinched whenever I touched him. I drew my hand back and said softly "Hello little one, how are you feeling?" He yawned and said "Better". I smiled and said "So can you tell me your name?" he nodded and said "The mean man calls me Worthless Brat". I looked at him in disbelief and said "Well little one, we need to give you a proper name".

Before we could finish our conversation an officer stuck his head in the door and asked me to come outside. I gave the child a small smile and went to the hallway. Once outside the officer said "Officer Jarrus, I have bad news and good new, which would you like first?" I sighed and said "Bad news first." he said "Well the young woman did not make it. The child no longer has a mother or father to care for him. Now the good news. You have been approved to foster the child." I took a second to take it all in and then said "How come I wasn't informed about even being considered as an option sooner?" The officer shrugged and went on his way.

I was about to walk back into the room when one of the doctors stopped me and said "Officer Jarrus, the child is ready to be released we just need someone to sign these papers." I nodded and followed the doctor.

After signing the papers, I went back into the room with the child and told him the good news. He was glad to get away from all of the strange people and I was glad to get to go home.

Child POV

The officer who rescued me was very nice and he said I get to go live with him for a while. I am very happy to be away from the mean man. I hope the officer doesn't turn into a mean man too.

We went to the officers house and he carried me inside. The house was very big! I'm worried about getting lost in it. Hopefully the nice man will help me.

Kanan POV

Sabine and Zeb were in the family room watching TV and Hera was making dinner. Whenever we walked in Hera said "Well hello Kanan and oh my goodness who is this cutie?" I laughed and said "Someone who has had a rough start and needs a place to go." she smiled and said "We always have room for one more".

The kids had a lot of questions about the child and they really wanted to play with him, but the little boy was scared of everyone. He stayed behind Kanan's leg the entire night. After dinner we all sat down and decided to come up with a proper name for the little boy. Sabine wanted to call him Dax, but Hera wanted to call him Cason. I thought he looked like a Ryland. We all started arguing about what we thought we would be best, but all we did was end up scaring him. Finally Zeb said "Why don't we call him Ezra". The little boy began smiling and I said "Well Zeb it looks like we found his name".

After deciding on Ezra's name, we started a movie. Ezra was curled up under my arm and Hera was on the other side of him. He had began to relax around Hera, but he was still nervous around Zeb and Sabine. Eventually Ezra fell asleep and I took him up to mine and Hera's room so I could explain everything to everyone.

When I got back downstairs I was met with a lot of questions. "Why is he scared of us? Why didn't he have a name? Where are his parents? Why is he so little? What's going on?" i I sighed and said "Everybody calm down and let me explain. I got called to check out a domestic situation and it went bad. His mother is dead and his dad is going to prison. Ezra was chained up in a dark room and he had obviously been beaten and starved. He has probably been in that room his entire life. I took him to the hospital and they sent him here as a foster home." Hera was the first one to speak up saying "Well he is safe now and we are going to make sure he has the best life we could possibly give him." I smiled and gave Hera a kiss.

After our little discussion the kids we all went to bed. It was weird having a little one in the bed with us, but I think it made Hera very happy.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of whimpering and something hitting me. Hera was already awake and I could hear her speaking softly. When I got my bearings I realized what was going on. Ezra was having a nightmare. He was crying, whimpering, and flailing his arms and legs. Hera and I both tried calling his name, but no matter how loud we got he would not wake up. Finally, I grabbed his shoulders and shook him gently. He shot up and started searching the room for any signs of danger. His eyes locked with mine and he immediately burst into tears. Through the tears he said "Please officer Kanan don't send me back! Please don't let the mean man get me again! I'll be good I promise". I held my arms out and he fell into me still crying. In an attempt to comfort him, Hera began gently rubbing his back and I said "Don't worry little one, as long as I am around he won't hurt you again. I promise". Ezra began to relax after I said that, but he was still crying a little. Eventually, he tired himself out and fell asleep. Hera was still awake, I noticed she had a tear in her eye. I reached over and wiped her cheek. After that we both went back to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up before Hera and Ezra. I carefully crawled out of the bed and headed for the kitchen. Hera did most of the cooking throughout the week, so I tried to cook as much as possible on the weekends. I wasn't sure what Ezra liked, so I decided to make pancakes. They were easy and most kids liked them. Eventually I could hear feet on the floor. All of them sounded familiar, which made me worry. Hera was the first to appear in the kitchen, Zeb and Sabine followed, but one little boy was missing. The food was almost done, so I asked Hera to take over so I could go find him. I walked into our room and found him sleeping peacefully. Part of me wanted to let him sleep like that all day, but the other part knew he needed to get up and eat. I sat down onto the bed next to him and started rubbing his back. Unlike last night, he slowly began to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and said "Good morning, Officer Kanan". I smiled and said "Good morning Ezra, you know you don't have to call me Officer Kanan, you can just call me Kanan". He nodded and said "Okay Kanan". After that, we headed down the stairs together so that we could join the family for breakfast. Turns out Ezra loves pancakes, especially with chocolate chips.

After breakfast, we decided to take Ezra to get some things he needed. He still had on the clothes the hospital had given us, and he had nothing else. He would obviously be staying with us for a while if not forever, so we wanted to let him get some things to put in his room. Even after the other police searched the house, they found nothing that showed a child had ever lived there. No toys, no childrens clothes, nothing. The older kids wanted to join us, so we decided to make a day of it.

At the store, it became evident that Ezra was not a fan of shopping. He hated being around all of these new people and he hated having all of the attention on him. Even though it wasn't the most pleasant experience for him, he did manage to find a few outfits that he liked. Hera suggested that changing gears might be a better alternative to struggling to get Ezra to look at the clothes. He was in a bit of a bad mood because at first he had been in and out of the dressing room because we were struggling to find what size worked best for him, and he wasn't happy because the clothes he liked were too big. He was a few sizes smaller than a child his age should be, so the clothes he had to choose from were mostly for smaller children. Even though Ezra was 4 years old, he was about the size of a small 3 year old.

Hera was right, as always. Ezra was much happier at the next store, mostly because they had toys and furniture along with clothing. Zeb and Sabine led Ezra to the toy section and his eyes lit up. At first he was timid and he only chose a few small toys. A matchbox car, a teddy bear, and a coloring book. Zeb laughed and said "Oh come on Ezra, we can do better than that! Look at all of these toys!" Ezra kept his eyes on the ground. I walked over a knelt down beside him and said "It's okay Ezra, if you see something else you want just grab it. You can have anything you want". After that he grabbed some more, but he was still shy, so I told Zeb to grab some other things he thought Ezra might like. We were about to head over to the furniture section of the store when Ezra stopped dead in his tracks. At first I thought something was wrong, then I looked at what Ezra was looking at. He had spotted a massive racetrack for his little cars. Zeb laughed and said "hey pops, I think Ezra likes that" I smiled and said "yeah I think so too". Hera leaned down and said "Ezra do you want that?" Ezra looked at her, then back at the racetrack and began nodding his head vigorously. We all laughed and Zeb walked over and got one.

The spare rooms in our house had bed room sets, but Hera and I thought Ezra would like to get some things to make the room feel more like his own. He obviously liked cars, so he decided that could be the theme for his room. He picked out a bedspread that had little race cars all over it and a lamp to on the table next to his bed. Now that he had new toys, he needed a toybox to put them in. He found one with cars painted on it, and Hera found a bookshelf that matched it. Ezra also found a rug, some pictures, and other decorations that he liked for his room. Before we went to the clothes section, we went back towards the toy section so Ezra could get some books. He obviously could not read yet, but he did get a few picture books and some that we could read to him. Sabine also helped him pick out some coloring books.

After we were done in the toy and furniture section we headed for the clothes. Now that Ezra was in a better mood and now that we knew what size he needed, getting clothes for him was much easier. We were able to get him some more outfits, underwear, socks, shoes, a jacket, swimming trunks, rain boots, and a raincoat. Once we had everything he needed, we paid for everything and went out to lunch.

Once we were finished eating we headed back home. Zeb and Sabine took Ezra out to their old swing set while Hera and I took everything up to Ezra's room and put it away. We decided to wait on the pictures and decorations, so that Ezra could put them where he wanted them. After we were done in his room, we joined the kids outside.

The kids were running around chasing each other and pushing each other on the swings. One of them would run up the rock wall and try to hide in the top of the swingset, but the others would always find them. It was nice to see Ezra acting like a kid and I always loved to watch my other two run around like little children no matter how old they got.

Eventually the kids got tired and hot. Since it was the middle of the summer, they wanted to take Ezra down to the creek. Hera told them to all go get changed and she went and them all some towels. Once they were all changed and Hera had some towels, we all headed towards the creek. Ezra could not swim yet, so he played in the shallow part of the creek while the big kids swam around in the deep part. The bigger kids came back towards the shallow part once they were cooled off and they played with Ezra.

After a while, I headed inside to start dinner.


End file.
